


THE UNTOLD STORY OF THE NAPIER JOKER BROTHERS

by willowdubstep



Category: Batman - Fandom, Joker - Fandom
Genre: Batman - Freeform, Fanfiction, Joker - Freeform, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:20:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29368398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willowdubstep/pseuds/willowdubstep
Summary: Everybody has heard of the five joker siblings: Cesar Napier, Jack Napier, Jared Napier, Joaquin Napier, Heath Napier.... Cesar- the clown, Jack-the gangster, Jared-the psychopath, Joaquin-the comedian and Heath-the anarchist. But few know just how life goes on for the five jokers when they aren't busy getting their hands in crime. This is the joker brothers story not told by anybody else....





	1. Introduction

-Cesar Napier is oldest joker brother "the clown" is his nickname, he actually is the least evil of his brothers he mainly pranks doesn't kill  
secret illness: he takes ADHD medication due to him being hyper constantly getting distracted 

-Jack Napier is second eldest joker brother "the gangster" is his nickname, is most famous evil joker brother you do NOT wanna mess with  
secret illness: he takes bipolar medication to try and tame down his anger management issues 

-Jared Napier is the third most old "the psychopath" is his nickname, perhaps the most truly insane brother also the most unliked   
secret illness: he sometimes takes meds to calm down his racing mind but often avoids them 

-Joaquin Napier is the fourth born bro "the comedian" is his nickname, he laughs the most and is the closest to Jared sticks up for him a lot  
secret illness: takes medication to hide his "laughing disorder" he laughs and cries randomly and it often doesn't match up to his real emotions but after laughing episodes he gets angrier....

-Heath Napier is the youngest joker brother "the anarchist" is his nickname, has obsession with knives and is second most dangerous joker  
secret illness: takes anti-depressant medication, many don't realize but Heath gets depressed 

So there's a brief short introduction to the five Napier brothers, they live in Gotham in a secret place they call "Joker Mansion" the only one who knows where they live is Bruce Wayne/Batman


	2. How Badly Jared Gets Treated

Since the Napier brothers were just little boys in kindergarten up until after high school graduation Jack was always the one in charge of everything they did. It honestly did make the most sense, he was the most confident and tough one. But if any of the brothers was a bully it was Jack. In school Jack was always quite popular, Cesar was mildly popular being the class clown, Heath wasn't really overly popular or unpopular, but Jared and Joaquin were the bullied outcasts. Cesar would kindly stick up for the two from time to time but Jack never would or he'd lose his status as the coolest student… Even home life was just as worse for Jared and Joaquin but Jared especially cause he is the most officially insane brother. Despite when he even tried to stay out of trouble his parents still hated him the most especially when he decided to get tattoos all over his body and get grilled teeth. He tried it as a experiment to see if it would get him to be liked more. Boy did that backfire on him haha. If anything it just fueled the flame of hate everyone already had for him. Oh well. He's not one to burst into tears over haters, but it'd be nice to be treated better by others only Cesar and Joaquin like him. Heath has no comment really probably remaining neutral on the matter but if there's one person that hates Jared more then his parents its Jack. Take all the heroes Jared's fought and all his school bullies the one who hurt him the most is Jack…  
Take todays store heist for example: Cesar went in and distracted the store cashier with random jokes while Jack stole some money, Joaquin stole store items, and Heath had waited until his brothers exit the store before bombing the entire place cashier and all. What part did Jared have in all of this you might be wondering? Well, he was just told to stay with the car. They don't even let him in on many of their evil missions he's totally pushed to the side and ignored. Jared tapped his foot impatiently as he saw his four brothers striding over to the car. Cesar had sat in the back in between Joaquin and Heath while Jack was seated in passengers seat having told Jared to just drive them home and fast. Jared rolled his eyes. "You know, for once, it sure be nice if I was more then just a Chauffeur to you," he boldly stated, irritated. "Just fucking drive how many times do I have to bark the order before you listen?!!" Jack shout out Cesar sighing. Yes its quite evident their not the perfect family at all and Cesar definitely wishes that Jack and Jared would get along better. Jared did drive them home and moment he parked in the joker mansion driveway he stormed off in the mansion and down the hall to his bedroom slamming the door. About a hour passed and of course Joaquin was one to come see him.  
"Knock knock anybody home?" Joaquin let out Jared not even bothering to smile laying on his bed tossing a random basketball he has up in the air repeatedly catching it. He now paused as he saw his brother sit on the bottom of the bed.  
"What do you want?!" Jared slightly yelled perhaps a bit too harshly to his brother who just came to comfort him….  
"Sorry to bother you but I totally admire how you stood up to Jack today. He deserves it for always leaving you out," Joaquin recalled Jared now sitting up scooching over to sit right beside his brother on the bed. "He's an asshole is all he is he won't ever change. I'm sure I'll get some form of punishment for daring to talk back to him but whatever don’t care," Jared finished. Joaquin suddenly pat him on the back saying "you do know I'll always be here for you right bro?" Suddenly just like that Jared found himself crying in his brothers arms underlying emotions of sadness and rage spilling over. Joaquin laughed hugging his brother back. "Don't worry Jared, I'll make Jack pay for how badly he treats you…."


	3. Jack Asks Batsy For Advice?!

Early on this morning Jack left joker mansion simply leaving his brothers a note to let him be and to not come looking for him. Jack traveled to the Batcave where he had no trouble finding Batman who had pinned him to the wall holding him by the throat. "What the hell are you doing here?! I heard about a local store being burned down you did it didn't you?!! Coming here to turn yourself in already how annoyingly dumb on your part!!!" Batman yelled Jack laughing prying Batmans hand off his throat and pushing him away slightly. "Why yes Batsy me and my brothers bombed the store I'm very flattered that you already predicted I'd be the evil mastermind behind it! I actually oddly enough came for some advice…" Jack trailed off gazing at the ground which is rare he usually confidently sticks his head right up in the air. "You can't be serious? Your joking?" "Wish I was but no," Jack rapidly interrupt letting out a sigh as Batman folded his arms. "This is making me uncomfortable as it is you but its about my brother Jared, you see, I never treated him very good," Jack explained. Batman gave a nod. "No but why should that fact concern you all of a sudden?" Batman replied truly clearly confused at Jack's odd behavior. Jack began pacing around the room. "Well, its true I leave him out of most my evil missions. Thing is he just gets annoying and in the way most the time and I'm pretty sure he thinks I hate his guts." "I was under the impression you hate everyone's guts," Batman brutally honestly comment making Jack let out a laugh. "Haha yeah well I kinda do. But I have to get along with my brothers or they one day won't wanna be on my side. How should I tell Jared I don't mean to be rude when I have him stay with the car for 90% of our missions? Any ideas??" Batman now let out a slight chuckle making Jack cross his arms now. "Whats so funny?" "Its just this is so out of character, you coming for my help. You usually just try to drive me up the wall and make my life a miserable place. Nevertheless I will simply tell you the obvious: go apologize to Jared and promise you'll let him help next time."   
Cesar was sitting at home playing a card game with Joaquin. "Cesar your aware how Jared doesn't get much involvement in any of our group crime sprees correct?" Joaquin had brought up. Cesar gave a slow nod eyebrows furrowed. "Ah yes I'm well aware of that fact." "And?" Cesar looked up at his brother. "And what?" "And what can we do to change that?" Cesar now suddenly won the card game cheering and clapping. "Oh yes what a relief it is to have beat you at cards haha! To answer you brother Jack is a tough egg to crack, he has always been that way. Yes it seems he's a bit more harsher on Jared. But I'm not sure we can change that. Its gone on too long. Anyway lets go see where Jared and Heath are shall we?" Cesar decided barely standing from table when Heath came walking down hall sharpening a knife. "Where's Jared?" Joaquin asked getting up from the table and walking over to Heath who now rolled his eyes. "He was just in my room spending the last half hour or so ranting about how badly everyone hates him. How do you deal with it Joaquin? I just told him I had to get a bite to eat but honestly I just couldn't take much more of his complaining and whining ugh." Just now Jared came down the hall and Cesar announced he won the game of cards asking whether Heath or Jared wants to play. "Fine sure whatever lets go," Heath agreed him and Cesar now playing cards. Joaquin pat Jared on the back. "Be right back," was all he said going to the bathroom. Jared exit the mansion about to go look for his brother after reading Jack's note to not go looking for him. Coincidentally that’s the precise moment Jack was about to enter the mansion. The two brothers slightly bumped into each other and Jared found himself gulping quickly apologizing "sorry didn't mean to-" he felt Jack place his hand over his mouth. "Don't its ok I actually came to apologize to you brother," Jack admit Jared gasping as he felt Jack suddenly hug him. Jared hugged back Jack looking puzzled as he pulled back and saw tears welling in Jared's eyes. "Whats your problem?" "Y-you never hugged me before y-you surprised me was all," Jared let out in a hushed whisper. Jack's eyebrows furrowed. "Never? I had to have when we were kids perhaps or?" Jared shook his head hands in pockets now. "Nope. Any affection I got was not getting a beating from you or dad…." "Jared I'm sorry. I lets just go inside," Jack broke off brushing past him and Jared followed. "Your playing cards without me?!!!!" Jack suddenly was screaming out Heath telling him to chill Joaquin just now coming back from the bathroom Jared just mute at Jack's sudden rage but Cesar was shakily putting the cards back in their box standing and coming over to Jack. "Sorry Jack, I should have known better. Why so angry though? Were you and Jared fighting? Where did you even go?" Jack now went to another room talking to Cesar about how he went for Batman for advice and came and apologized to Jared. Jared went in a different room telling Joaquin about how he thinks him and Jack sorta made up finally. So this time it was Heath alone. "Ah so I'll be the new one left out. No big deal big bros, who needs company I got my knives," Heath state smiling as he stroke the blade of his shiny newly sharpened knife. He now went to his room locking the door before doing what he has secretly done for years: cut himself. "I'm not a monster no, I don't wanna be evil. I regret the things I do. But I love causing chaos and like cutting things and love blowing things up sending buildings in flames…." Heath trailed off climbing into his bed. He's forever conflicted with his underlying guilt and conscience he secretly has… "I should've acted more concerned when Jared rant to me. Truth is I have enough problems of my own…."


End file.
